1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal and a communication system preferable for controlling various apparatuses within a home network connectable to an external network such as, e.g., the internet, externally through the internet or the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally, in the case where an external apparatus accesses various apparatuses within a home network connected to the internet through the internet or the like, at least an access right to a router and setting for the external apparatus to connect to the home network have been required. Accordingly, it is very difficult for an apparatus other than a predetermined communication terminal in which the access right is set in advance to be externally connected to the home network.
On the other hand, International Publication WO 01/82086 (Patent Document 1) discloses a system including an access right setting device and a manager terminal capable of easily setting an access right by a request of a user who is restricted in access to a resource of a network. According to this system, the user who desires to access the resource on the network describes setting contents of the access right such as the resource, time and access contents in access request information, and transmits it to the access right setting device managing the access right. The access request information is transferred to a manager of the resource by access-request information transferring means, and if the relevant manager confirms the request contents and determines acceptance, the access right is automatically set by the access right setting device.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-242115 (Patent Document 2) discloses an HTTP authentication method enabling easy authentication work and improvement of security without cumbersome operation of a client. According to this HTTP authentication method, in the case where a personal computer or a VTR is operated remotely using a mobile telephone terminal owned by a user having access authentication, a server device is first dialed. Upon receiving this, a URL managing unit creates a disposable password with an expiring date, and notifies an SMTP client of the same. The SMTP client creates an electronic mail in which a URL with the password embedded is described and transmits it to the mobile telephone terminal. The mobile telephone terminal specifies the relevant URL to access an HTTP sever, and the HTTP sever performs authentication work with reference to the password embedded in the URL, and transmits HTML data or remotely operates the in-house apparatus.    [Patent Document 1] International Publication WO. 01/82086 (FIGS. 1, 2)    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-242115 (FIGS. 1, 2, 5)